


Nothing More Deceptive

by thetimemoves (WriteOut)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Disguised Sherlock Holmes, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, John is Not Amused, POV John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Reunions, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOut/pseuds/thetimemoves
Summary: "There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact."Sherlock Holmes,The Boscombe Valley Mystery***In which Sherlock dons, then doffs, a disguise.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Fills for the SherlockKinkmeme!





	Nothing More Deceptive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/gifts).



> Ages ago, the Sherlock Kink Meme posted [Prompt #218](https://sherlockkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/163772119405/prompt-218): Remix of the scene in Empty Hearse when John believes the old man patient to be Sherlock in disguise. What if it really was?
> 
> DiscordantWords reblogged that and said she wanted someone to write it. I said I would and then sat on it for a very long time. This is just part of a longer story I have sitting in my drafts. While I still think I'll finish it one of these days, I wanted to gift this little bit to DiscordantWords, who is one of the kindest people in fandom. Thank you for your stories and for your support!

John looked at the old man as he held up another DVD and fought the smile threatening to take over his face in vain. “Jesus, Sherlock.” He shook his head. “Have you come to torment me?” 

He reached over and tugged at the white beard. So fake, Sherlock, really.

It didn’t move. John pulled harder. And oh Christ, it wasn’t coming off. It wasn’t coming off. He yanked one more time, in disbelief.

The old man cried out in pain. “What are you doing? Stop that, stop!”

John backed off, horrified. “Oh my god, oh god. I am _so_ sorry.” He was _wrong._ It wasn’t Sherlock. He covered his eyes with a shaking hand and steadied himself against his desk with the other. Relief, mortification, and above all, bitter disappointment flooded his body. He willed himself to calm down.

A hand rested on his shoulder. “No, doctor. I am the one who’s sorry.”

John stilled. He knew that voice, dammit. He uncovered his eyes.

The old man looked at him closely. The side of his mouth quirked up. He reached up and pulled off the hat and the manky wig with it. He shook out his black curls.

“Hello again, John.” Sherlock smiled.

Adrenaline rushed through John’s body, replacing his anxiety with a combination of exhilaration and fury. “You utter bastard.”


End file.
